


玫瑰王座

by flowertea



Category: autoworld
Genre: ., F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertea/pseuds/flowertea





	玫瑰王座

1.  
朦胧之中你无法视物，只感受得到身下近乎撕裂开来的疼痛，如同被塞进水桶中的海绵般。软绵的无力感逐渐蔓延开来。耳畔闪过男人低沉压抑的嘶吼，不断勾起你的羞耻心，腿似乎被人高高抬起，试图挣扎但身上使不出力气，推拿不开那沉重的力道，于是你只好倍感痛苦地闷哼出声，仰起头想要看清眼前的情况，奈何被一只手狠狠按下。  
你费力地睁开眼，在满是灯光璀璨之下，正巧撞进了一双紫罗兰色的眼中，那双闪烁着锋利的光芒的眸子，在接触到你疑惑目光的一瞬犹豫了片刻，随即你认出了那双眼眸的主人。  
压在你身上的黑发青年赤裸着半身，洁白的灯辉勾勒出紧实精致的肉身，由于剧烈运动分泌的汗水浸湿了他乌黑的发丝，顺势而下落在你的胸前，再划过一条弧线后融入胸间的股壑。你将视线往下挪动，整个人却在看见你们二人紧紧结合的下体时愣住了，忍不住有些失神地叫出他的名字。  
“雷…狮？”  
“嗯？”雷狮听见你不确定的呼唤不由顿下身下的动作，抬起左手撩拨开挡在自己眼前的碎发，修长的手指从浸湿在一块的发中捋过，他眯缝起眼认真打量起你。  
“有些奇怪。”你听见他这么说，尾音是情欲染着的痕迹，“你从来没直呼过我的名字。”  
“…真是扫兴。”  
来不及等你做出任何反应，他便不带依恋地从你体内抽出那根还在不断膨胀的炙热，被填满后突如其来的空虚感折磨着你呻吟出声，你胡乱地在半空蹬着腿，急剧收缩穴口本能地想要挽留住他，却被雷狮随手扯过的床单盖住你满是欢爱痕迹的身体。  
他嗤笑着在你面前清理自己的下体，迅速抹去你沾染在他身下的淫水，仿佛无事发生一般，从一边抓过自己的衣服。  
你不知道该说些什么，脑子的容量大约已经跟不上所处的环境，只好瞪着眼直勾勾的望着他的动作。雷狮以为你是在埋怨他突然的离开，看着你呆滞的神情便玩味地挑起眉，在整理好衣襟之后，踱步至你面前，俯身钳住你的下颚，在望见你痛苦地张开嘴时，他盯着你蜷缩在口腔中猩红的小舌，缓缓开口：  
“听好了，在我和你上床的时候，只许叫我哥哥。”  
“…哥哥？”你不敢相信地睁大了眼，忽然觉得眼前这个嘴角还挂着恶劣笑容的男人如此陌生。你确实认识雷狮，在凹凸大赛上，他从暴怒失控的魔兽手下救出了你，但那个不可一世的家伙，从来就和你没有什么血缘关系。  
“呵…这还差不多。”雷狮满意地松开你的下颚，目视你皱眉抚上自己被掐得红肿的肌肤，他心底忽然生出了奇妙的满足感，于是伸出手，在你头上轻拍两下，随后又微微勾起唇角，露出满是肆意的笑。  
他俯视你狼狈的模样，愉悦地仿佛在欣赏一个小丑的表演。  
“下次，可别让我失望了。”  
“我的妹妹。”

2.  
你不属于这个世界。  
雷狮命人将你送出寝殿后，你尝试了解这里的情况，奈何自己在这个世界的身份似乎不大受人待见，多数侍女仆人面对你的询问都不予回答。只有雷狮忠心耿耿的老仆见你实在可怜，好心对你讲了一些宫廷之事。  
当朝的太子殿下，也就是雷狮，是桀骜不驯之人。他乃是皇帝最出色得意的子嗣，但其本人似乎对成为继承人没太大兴趣，为了能让雷狮名正言顺地继承皇位，这位“睿智”的父皇不惜动手铲除了其他几位子女，以幼弟卡米尔为要挟，强行扭转了雷狮的意志。  
果然，这一家人都是变态。  
大约你没有被列入扫除清单的原因有二。其一，你是个私生女，你的母亲只是个名不见经传的女仆，因此你并没有继承皇位的资格：其二，你人生总共17年的时光有大半都是在敌国度过，你5岁那年便被作为质子送走，直至近几年战争胜利才得以离开，一夜之间成为帝国的公主殿下，自然是不被认可的。  
总而言之，你对雷狮构不成什么威胁，但相对的，你对他而言并没有什么价值。  
雷狮留下你，自然不是出于什么兄妹情谊，仅仅是在仔细打量你的面容后，认为“勉强能够留给我解闷。”  
他虽作为你的同父异母兄长，打的尽是龌龊的主意。他要你，因为你有着世间难觅的美貌和娇嫩丰盈的肉体，能带给他更多的愉悦。  
成为他的泄欲工具，是你唯一的生路。  
你不为自己的价值感到幸运。  
甚至觉得恶心。

3.  
安迷修总是在清晨时分沾染一身的露水来到你身边，有时他会穿着骑士团的服饰，有时他只是简单地着一身白衫，捧着一束最娇嫩的玫瑰到你的寝殿，留下他匆匆离去的背影，也留下玫瑰残存的冷香。到了下一个清晨，他又会出现在你的面前。  
最近他停留的时间越来越长，有时甚至会一整天都陪你在一起。  
“安迷修。”你轻轻唤他，褐发青年听见你的声音便转过头认真直视你，那双祖母绿的眼眸熠熠生辉，你见此笑意渐浓，问道：“为什么会想要和我呆在一起？”  
“殿下…”他似乎对你的问题有些疑惑，踌躇着没有马上回答。  
“别担心，我只是很好奇，你…不怕雷狮吗？”  
他听见雷狮的名字显是一愣，看向你的目光有些异样，你紧攥着自己裙角，抬头迎着他竭力露出笑意，试图缓解自己的不安。  
是你说错什么了吗？还是说你不应该提及雷狮的名字？  
安迷修在掠过你紧张的神情后无奈地叹息，他弯腰屈膝，捧起你纤细的手，虔诚地在手背上落下轻柔的一吻。  
“在下永远是属于公主殿下的骑士，守护在您的身边是在下的职责——与雷狮殿下无关，殿下自然不会阻拦。”  
是这样的吗？  
你的视线紧锁住他闪烁的眸光，后者在面对你审视的目光后微微眯起眼，有些刻意的想要避开。  
“殿下，您最近似乎变了许多。”  
你抿了抿嘴唇，朝他展露出一个纯洁天真的笑颜。  
你说：“怎么会呢？安迷修，我还是和以前一样。”  
“根本，就没有变化嘛。”  
“……”  
安迷修缓缓起身，动作迟缓地像一株微风中伸展枝丫的老树，他站起来时逆着光，将你笼罩在了他的阴影下，你看不清他晦暗的表情。  
“那真是太好了，殿下。”  
良久，他方才开口，语气却是与先前截然不同的陌生，带着隐隐抑制的兴奋，“那么，在下同以往一样，今晚也可以来您寝殿吧？”

4.  
骑士长大人从不对淑女出言不逊，尤其是对于帝国尊贵的女性。安迷修对你说的每一句话，都是他的肺腑之言，不带任何虚假成分，所以如他所言，席卷着夜色的落幕繁星的碎尘，骑士踏着皎洁的月色如约而至。  
已是深夜，他却依旧穿着正规的骑士服，神情庄严似要出席一桩神圣的仪式。冰冷坚硬的铠甲游离在你娇嫩的皮肤周围，激起一片片寒颤的涟漪。  
他的声音如罂粟魅人。  
“公主殿下，今晚，也由在下守护着您…”  
“所以，请放心地将一切交给在下。”  
安迷修嘴里说着最庄严的誓词，手上却做着最龌龊的行为。透过冰凉的铠甲触碰你，抚摸你，似乎并不能满足他对你的渴求。在象征性的怜爱问候后，他逐渐变得失控起来，有些粗暴地撕裂开你华美的礼服，绸带与蕾丝在他肆意的动作下散落一地，你甚至来不及惊呼便被褪去了衣物，温热的娇躯在接触到带着寒意空气的一瞬，不禁剧烈地颤抖。  
安迷修几乎是痴迷地望着你瑟瑟发抖的模样，伸手将你揽入更为冰冷的怀抱，你呜咽出声想要讨饶，却被迫与他交换了一个缠绵炽热的吻。  
“在下以为…殿下已经厌烦在下了…”  
“自从那日之后，您便不再主动命令在下夜间接近您的寝殿…”  
你在极度混乱的状态下，逐渐理清了你和安迷修曾经的关系——似主仆非主仆，他应该深爱着你，但原本的公主殿下大约只是将他当作情夫一样的存在。  
你甚至听说，安迷修曾经是雷狮得力的手下。  
宫廷的关系，还真是混乱啊。  
“殿下，这种时候您还会分心吗？还是说，在下的所作所为还无法引起您的兴趣？”安迷修有些迷离的声音萦绕在你耳畔，浑浊的热气喷洒在你的耳根，你拖着半软的身子，朝他一侧靠拢了一些。  
你皱眉望着他，轻声乞求：“抱歉，安迷修，并不是你的问题，只是我今天…”  
你本想拒绝他的，安迷修爱着你，是你的骑士，故只要你主动示软，再找个借口随意糊弄过去，今晚要逃脱一劫也并非痴人说梦。  
可惜现实是残酷的。  
伴随着金属剧烈的碰撞声在空旷的寝殿中回响，雷狮面色不善地出现在你们面前。  
你顿时感到脊椎凉了半截，由内而外的那种。

5.  
“哈，骑士长大人今日的兴致可真好。”雷狮怒急反笑，嘴畔的笑意没有温度，“深夜造访皇妹的寝宫，不知有何意图？”  
安迷修倒是对雷狮的到来不予惊讶，神色淡淡地朝他行了最简单的礼仪，转身的时候怀中依旧搂着赤裸的你。  
“雷狮殿下，如您所见，在下只是履行保护公主殿下的职责。”  
你在内心深处真诚地为安迷修的回答感到羞耻，这算哪门子的保护？明摆着的是侵犯了好吗！？但你没敢哼出声，只是无辜地瞪大双眼望着雷狮的方向。  
“雷…皇兄，不…哥哥。”你不知道该用哪个名字称呼他，一时尽是变换了好几个叫法，最后讨好般地眨眨眼，重音落在了“哥哥”二字上。  
“哦？”雷狮修长的手指摩挲着脸畔，玩味的看向你，“你倒是还记得叫我哥哥呢…”  
“——不过，我似乎说过，这是允许你在床上对我的称呼哦？”

6.  
你瞬时摒住了呼吸，绝望地盯着雷狮逐渐靠近的步伐，隐隐猜出了他的意图。  
“喂，我说，安迷修——”他故意拉长声调，余光恶趣味地瞥过你惊慌失措的表情。  
“既然大家都有这个兴致，不如我们就一起共享这美妙的夜晚？”  
“你方才听到了，我可爱的妹妹也这么认为。”  
“……”  
“这是命令，安迷修。”  
“是，殿下。”

7.  
你被两个男人夹在中间，眼中盈满了惊恐的泪水，竭尽全力的挣扎在他们看来不过是撼树蚍蜉，除了徒增情趣以外别无他用。  
“拜托…不要，唔…求求你们——”你被雷狮压在安迷修的身上，他不耐烦地掰开你的双腿，两根手指便粗暴地探入你的股间，带着薄茧的手指在肛口来回按压，在你不断收缩的期间抵着一口气便直直捣入。  
异物的入侵致使肠液疯狂分泌，从未有人造访过的穴道伴随着你痛苦的惊呼收缩，雷狮烦躁的撸动卡在你股间的手指，在发现难以进入后焦躁地对着你的臀部抽了一下，发出清脆的响声。  
“给我放松一点——”  
安迷修伸手抚摸你满是泪渍的脸颊，无奈地叹息后轻启薄唇：“得罪了，公主殿下。”  
他稍稍直起前身，调整姿势让你的穴口对着他的胯下，依旧带着冰凉温度的铠甲缓缓探入，刺骨的凉意与坚硬的质感磨得你瞬间瘫软，你忍不住啜泣着伏在安迷修的身上，身后的雷狮也就此拔出手指，掏出了硕大的性器。  
“安迷修，看不出来你还挺能干的？”  
“殿下过奖了。”  
“呵…”  
这两人在折磨得你痛不欲生的同时还不忘相互嘲讽一番，你撑着混痛的脑袋，吃力地抬眼望去，却被雷狮取下头巾蒙住了视线。  
身后是他的嗤笑：“这样会更刺激哦？”  
你颤抖着手想要解开缚在眼前的布带，却被安迷修拉住了动作，你看不见他的神情，只听得那沙哑压抑的嗓音：“公主殿下，请抱住在下。”  
雷狮冷哼一声便直直从后捅入，满是肠液的穴道也容不下他这般横冲直撞，硬是把你抵着向前倾斜。你找不到着力点，只好依从安迷修之言紧紧环住他的肩，安迷修深深吐出一口浊气，也不留情面地将肿胀的炙热塞进你身前的入口。  
“啊啊——别——”你仰着头声嘶力竭地嘶吼，充斥着暧昧情欲的淫荡之声回荡在寝殿的每一个角落，雷狮显是被你卖力的叫床所取悦，身后的肉棍埋在体内顿时又胀大几分，他兴奋地在你紧密的穴道内抽插，带着进军敌方领土的疯狂，肆意地在你柔软的私处掠夺剥削，肛门禁不住他来回的折磨，你差点没被肏地晕厥过去。  
“雷狮殿下，请温柔一些，公主殿下恐怕经受不住。”  
“哈，安迷修你这家伙，不也操地很尽兴吗？”  
安迷修还想出言反驳雷狮，但身上少女泣不成声的抽噎嘤咛已经夺取他所有残存的理智，他望着少女绯红可爱的脸颊，身下与他融为一体的交合之处，再也克制不住地挺起下体，抬手扶住少女纤细柔嫩的腰肢，发力按了下去。  
随后又是一阵连绵的惊呼。  
他明知自己正在重复不可饶恕的犯罪行为，内心却不受控制地为与你的结合雀跃，他爱你，爱得发狂，爱得甘愿背离恪守的骑士道，背叛效忠的救主，然后，一次次沦陷在爱欲的汪洋之中。  
彻底迷失自我。  
或许这样也不错，他想。在终于抵达你最深处时，肉棍的尖端已经没开你脆弱的宫口，他抬头发出舒服的叹谓，真巧对上雷狮晦暗的目光。  
安迷修警惕的眯起了眼。  
雷狮低沉着嗓音溢出笑声，示威似地压住你的腰身向下挺立一番，在逼迫你开口媚声讨饶后得意地挑眉，予以安迷修挑衅的眼神。  
这才只是开始——两人对视后皆这么想。  
好在，来日方长。

 

-end-


End file.
